


Stakeout

by Rickate



Category: Castle
Genre: Castle Summer '14 Kink Meme, Coming In Pants, Community: kink of the castle, F/M, Kink Meme, Public Sex, Smut, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickate/pseuds/Rickate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick gets a little too excited about their stakeout. Set sometime late in S4 but pre-Always.</p><p>Prompt fill for Kink of the Castle Summer Hiatus '14 Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> Castle/Beckett
> 
> After an awkward situation between them, Castle comes in his pants and is mortified. Beckett has noticed and can't help staring at the wet spot and the tip of his cock that now she can totally perceive through it. Bonus if it happens in Season 4 pre Always.

They've been sitting on this park bench for hours, hoping their perp would show up. Since they were posing as a couple, Beckett was a little bit more touchy-feely than usual, resting her hand on his thigh, leaning into his shoulder, that kind of thing. Castle was basking in his good fortune and took it as a sign that he had not misinterpreted her little speech on the swing set all these months ago. Even if the dance they've been doing recently consisted of one step forward, two steps backwards. With dusk falling, the crowd around them was thinning, people filing past them on the narrow path to the exit. His arm is casually draped around her shoulder as they pretend to watch the sunset. The last rays of the sun are bathing the park bench in a warm orange glow that adds to the romantic setting.

Soon it appears they are alone and Beckett turns in Castle's arm to sweep the area behind them with a practiced glance. It is the most innocent of touches when her hand accidentally brushes over his crotch in the process. She doesn't even realize what she's done as she's focused on detecting any kind of suspicious activities. The contact completely takes him by surprise and suddenly he's pitching a tent like a fifteen-year-old. If he isn't careful he's going to splooge his pants, too. She just has that kind of effect on him. Always. Without fail. He's going to masturbate in his shower tonight, reliving this moment and fantasizing about what could be. And he knows it's going to be a good one because they've been so busy all week he hasn't had time to indulge for days. He clenches his jaw and lets out a shaky breath, willing his erection to go down before she turns back. 

"Two men approaching each other", she whispers into Castle's ear to keep him updated. "Could be either a drug deal or Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club..."

He doesn't hear a word she says. The minute he feels her hot breath on his ear he knows it's over. His cock twitches visibly - and thank God she isn't looking - before he unloads a week's worth of pent up sperm. His eyes close and his hips buck forward and suddenly he freezes because what if she's noticed? He opens his eyes frightened but she is still focused on whatever is transpiring behind them. Castle tries to control his breathing but it feels so good. He has no idea what she's saying but the sound of her husky voice so close to his ear turns him on so much. If he didn't know it better, he'd think she's firing him up on purpose. There's so much come shooting from his cock and it feels so incredible. He wants to grunt and groan but he can't risk drawing her attention to him. 

A dark spot has already formed in his crotch and it's growing as he continues to pump out semen. His heart is racing so fast, he's surprised she can't hear it beating. Oh, the things this woman can do to him without even knowing! She rests her hand on his shoulder and her touch is so hot it is as if it's burning right through his jacket and shirt. The smallest of grunts escapes and now there's a lull in her narrative, probably because she's heard his sound.

"Castle, you ok?" She asks but doesn't take her eyes off the two men who are deep in conversation. One of them steps forward and it looks like he could be slipping the other one drugs.

"Mhm." His voice sounds strained and he clears his throat quickly. Another shaky breath leaves his lungs as he slowly comes down from his high. Shit, she's going to turn around soon and it will only be a matter of time until she finds out. Luckily, his boxers have soaked up most of his come, so there are no white stains, which would make hiding it from Beckett easier. He'll have to make up some excuse to leave before she notices but his brain isn't really functioning yet because she's still whispering into his ear and his cock is still pulsing and his knees are too weak to stand up, let alone walk away, anyway. Oh God, if he'd known this was going to happen, he would've knocked one out before he left for the precinct this morning.

"I don't think it's a drug deal." Beckett informs Castle when the other man makes a grab for the first guy's ass. She grins, "Definitely not our guy." She relaxes and it's only now that she realizes how close she is to her partner. One more inch and she could brush her nose along his ear or stick out her tongue and lick it or pull his earlobe between her teeth and nibble on it. Good girl, get a grip! She chastises herself and removes her hand from his shoulder. Beckett cocks her head when she notices his clenched jaw and flaring nostrils.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She frowns as she turns back. His body is rigid and he makes no move to put his arm back around her shoulder. Something is definitely off. He's completely deflated; all the previous excitement about the stakeout seems to have evaporated into thin air. She studies his face and she can see his Adam's apple move as he swallows. He's avoiding her eyes and it's almost as if he no longer wants to be near her. "Castle, what's going on?"

"Nothing." He goes for casual but the balled fists resting on his thigh betray his nerves. He works his jaw. His knuckles turns white and he heaves a deep sigh. She raises one eyebrow and gives him a curious once over. That's when she sees it. The wet spot. And suddenly it feels like hot lava is rushing through her blood stream. 

"Okay." She relaxes back into his arms and acts as if nothing is wrong. He's clearly mortified about what happened. The stoic stare, the stiff posture, the clouded eyes, the thin line of his lips - it all makes sense now. She wonders if this has ever happened to him before. The thought that her mere presence could make him lose control like that gives her a powerful thrill.

Neither one says a word for a whole minute, pretending to scout the park for their suspect.  

"I don't think he's going to show tonight." Beckett sighs eventually and pulls out her phone impatiently. She wants to get out of the park. Needs to be somewhere alone with him. So she can pull down his pants and feel the weight of his cock as his erection grows back in her palm - if it ever goes away.

"You calling off the stakeout?" She can hear the relief in his voice.

"No but it's almost dark. All the visitors have left, our gay couple included. Esposito and Ryan can take over and observe the entrance to the park in an unmarked car." She explains while she waits for her colleague to pick up. A short call later she lets Castle know that the other two detectives will be here in about twenty minutes.

Castle nods and counts his lucky stars. The sun has set and the lamp next to the bench is flickering sporadically, cutting into the blue hue of the sky around them. He may yet get out of this dilemma with his dignity intact. 

She can't stop glancing at his crotch. Tries to time her glances to the flutters of the street lamp. It's getting darker and darker and soon she won't be able to see at all. She tries to act casual but she can't help it. It's distracting. And fascinating. And so hot the way his erection still strains against his perfectly tailored slacks even though he just climaxed. She wishes she could've seen it. His cock jerking, his hips bucking - oh and his face. She wonders what he looks like in the throes of orgasm. Does he close his eyes or does he keep eye contact when he comes? Does he bury himself in to the hilt and hold still or does he keep rocking his hips when he spills his seed inside a woman? She thinks he's the kind of guy who'll grip a woman's hips tightly as he drives himself into her again and again and never breaks eye contact. Yes, she's almost certain they'll stare into the depths of each other's eyes, kissing each other deeply, when they'll push each other over the cliff that first time.

Thinking about them together, their naked bodies writhing together in bed, makes her pussy wet. She can't bring herself to look away, she's openly staring now. She doesn't care if he'll catch her. She licks her lips and drinks in the sight of him. The wet fabric is clinging to his skin, clearly outlining the tip of his cock. She imagines what his cock looks like naked, can't wait to find out what he feels like inside her. She's going to take him home tonight, he just doesn't know yet.

"It's never gonna go down if you keep staring at him." He clears his throat embarrassed. His voice breaks the silence and startles her.

"I guess all that unresolved sexual tension between us had to eventually catch up with you." She chuckles nervously.

"I'm sorry." He shifts around uncomfortably, trying to hide his raging erection. 

"Don't!" She stills him, "please!"

He raises his eyebrows confused.

"It's kinda erotic." She peers at him shyly. "I can see the tip of your cock twitch."

"It's embarrassing." He pushes her away mortified. She must think he's a horrible lover with hardly any stamina at all. 

"No," she breathes heavily and cups his cheek, "it's fucking hot. Castle, I knew you were attracted to me but I had no idea! _I_ did this to you. _I_ made you come without even touching you. Fuck, that's such a turn on. I can't believe I did this to you."

"To be fair it was mostly your husky voice and hot breath in my ear."  His admission makes her pussy throb. 

"Like this?" She teases him and leans into his ear. "You know I've never made a man come in his pants before."

The right corner of his lip turns up, "Not that you know of."

He's back to his old self, cracking jokes, and it makes her smile. 

"Don't worry, Castle, you can prove your virility to me _all_ night long."

He smirks, "What, no cuddling?"

Her phone buzzes with a message from Ryan that he and Espo have arrived. Finally! She gets up and holds her hand out for him. "Come on, Castle. Time to cuddle."


End file.
